Ever After Winx
by Adrianna Lyn Rose
Summary: At Alfea,there is an exchange school program.On that day,Faragonda ask the Winx to enter the exchange school program to represent Alfea and Magix.What adventure do the Winx will have?(A lot more Winx than Ever After High.) (Fanmade characters are accept in the story.) (Review if you want.)
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

" Well,we screwed up! " Musa said sarcastically.

" Now how are we going to go back to the Magic Dimension. " Aisha huffed.

" Tecna,is there anyway that we can go home? " Bloom ask Tecna.

" Actually no,that's the only way that we can go home. " Tecna said sadly.

" NOOOOO!It can't be, the new Balmatian boots are this month!,I cant miss it! " Stella the girls smacked their foreheads.

" For once Stell can you be realistic now like literally. " Tecna said annoyed.

" Fine,fine. " Stella huffed.

" Now what are we going to do,the others and Miss Faragonda will be worried about us. " Flora said worriedly.

" I think we can help. "...


	2. The exchange school program

**Sorry that I kind of abandoned this story and sorry that chapter 2 was also a prolouge but I was really busy and I was working on a new chapter which takes me about 2 weeks since I only have a short amount of time so back to the point,the Winx will have powers and the girls are the first students at Ever After High who doesn't have a fairy tale and the speacialists will not be with the girls since Miss Faragonda only tell the winx.I hope you readers will like it and give a review or ideas also ,this chapter starts at Alfea.(Season 6)**

* * *

 **(Aisha P.O.V)**

I am walking at the Alfea school courtyard looking at all the tents and guys might be wandering what I'm talking about.

Today at the first day of school,there is this exchange school program which I think is kinda cool cause we can visit another realm that we even didn't know so I guess is awesome.

And for more information all the school of the Magic Dimension is having the event right now but they will only choose one school for each realm and this year,they choose Alfea for Magix.

I was still walking that I didn't notice my bestie,I know what are you guys talking about,Flora.

" Aisha,Aisha. " Flora said waving her hand in front of my face.

" What. " I said cluelessly.

" Aisha didn't you here what I said. " Flora ask me.

" Um,no,no. " Aisha answered.

" huh. " Flora sighed then continue

" I told you that Miss Faragonda wants to see us,the others are already there. " Flora told.

" Oh,okay so let's go. " I said walking with Flora to the headmistress office.

* * *

 **(Aisha P.O.V)**

When me and Flora got there,we saw the winx sitting on thier seated chairs,Miss Faragonda was sitting on her chair while Miss griffin was just standing next to Miss Faragonda.I guess they were waiting for me and Flo.

I took a seat next to Tecna and Flora took a seat next to me.

" Ah,now that everyone is here,let's talk about why did I ask all of you to come to my office,"Miss Faragonda cleaned her throat.

" As you know,the schools of the whole Magic Dimension is having the Exchange school program now and for Magix they choose Alfea,right. " We nodded then she continued.

" So to represent Alfea,me and Miss Griselda thought that you girls are the one that should go. " Miss F explained. **(I'm just gonna call Miss F for short.)**

" What! " We shrieked in unison.

" But,Miss Faragonda,why us? " Bloom ask.

" I choose you girls because you girls are the best students of Alfea and I know that you girls can fit in at your new school. " Miss F explained.

" But Miss F what if we didn't fit in? " Tecna questioned.

" Then you just have to try to fit in. " Miss F answered easily.

" But- " Flora started.

" Enough!Don't question the Headmistress. " Miss Griselda snapped pulling us out.

" Tomorrow,wake up early girls because tomorrow we will discuss about your new school and good day Winx " Miss Griselda said pushing us out of the room.

" So rude. " Stella snickered when we were out of the room.

" This is torture. " Musa huffed.

" Well,I guess we still have to go to that darn school. " Bloom sighed.

" I'll find some information about this school where we going when we discuss tomorrow. " Tecna said.

" I hope we fit in like Miss Faragonda said. " Flora said softly.

" Oh really than what about,Giiiirrls tomorrow wake up early because tomorrow we will discuss about your new schoooool aand goooooood daaaay Winxie pooo. " I said mimicking Miss Griselda.

All the girls laughed on what I said.

" That was funny. " Bloom said between laughs.

" Yeah,what she says. " Stella said agreeing Bloom.

" That makes me feel better. " Musa said wiping a tear.

" We better go we got classes after this event,remember. " Tecna reminded us.

" And now you're just making it worst,Techy. " Stella mocked.

When Tecna heard that she was annoyed.

" So,what's the problem. " Tecna questioned starting a fight.

" Cut it out guys,come on let's go. " Bloom said preventing them from fighting.

" Guess you're right,see you after jail. " Musa sighed walking to her class.

" See you too. " We all said in unison walking to our classes.

" ITS,NOT JAIL. " Tecna yelled in defence.

" YEAH,YEAH WHAT YOU SAY. " We mocked back.

* * *

 **(No P.O.V)**

" Ugh I can't believe that Miss Griselda's in potion class. " Stella huffed.

" Talk about it. " Musa said sarcastically.

" What time is it? " Bloom asked.

" Oh,it's 7 o'clock. " Tecna said surprised.

" Wow,time flies so fast. " Aisha said also surprised.

" We better get a good sleep tonight or Miss Griselda will chop off our heads. " Bloom joked.

" While you guys take a bath,I'll make my special green tea for dinner. " Flora said walking to the kitchen.

" Yay,I always love Flora's tea. " Stella said.

" Then go take a bath. " Musa said sarcastically.

" Oh yeah. " Stella said walking to the bedroom.

" We should take a bath too. " Tecna said.

" Yeah we should. " The others except Stella and Flora said.

* * *

 **So that's chapter 2 and when I thought about this chapter,I was thinking something new because the whole choosen schools of the Magic Dimension is having the exchange school program I thought that you guys can make a Ever After High Character of your know how to do it,simple.**

 **1:Think about your character first.**

 **2:Think about your character's name.**

 **3:You don't need to give a picture of your character instead you can just give your characters features.**

 **4:You can do twins or siblings but not more than 3.**

 **5: You also need to put your character's fairy tale.**

 **6:I won't accept more than three characters.**

 **7:You can also put yourself by saying your original name and your last name with your own fairy tale,you will also don't need to send a picture of yourself.**

 **8:If you want to send your character or characters to me,just send a review.**

 **9:I will only accept the most best character.**

 **10:You can start sending your characters from 16th January until 4th February.**

 **So that's your best and send a review for your character just like its said and start you like this chapter and good day!**


	3. Author's note

**I decided to do this because I** **read a review that said how many characters you can send so this is the news.**

* * *

 **You can send a character from 1-10 characters since I need a lot of chracters and I do the send much longer so the day that I will close and deny all your characters is on 1st Match,be hurry and make sure to read chapter 2 to be more precise.**

 **Also,be hurry to send you characters and if it's more than 10,I will sure the features you give me by review is in full information.**

 **Also,make sure that you are sure and satisfyed with your character or a review to send your characters to me.**

 **I will only take 30 characters and the one that send their characters first is the one that I will use for this story.**

 **And please,please don't send your characters on other stories because I noticed that someone had send their reviews on other stories so pleeeease with a cherry on the top that send your review on 'Ever After High' meaning in this story.**

* * *

 **So hope you get this message and can read chapter 2 at the bottom so you will be more understand and precise as it this note and good day!**


	4. The new school

**Hello readers! Long time no see! It's been almost... 2 months,hehe... Yes, yes I know. Sorry for everything but hey! At least there's another chapter!**

 **#EAH-Winx is AWESOME!**

* * *

 **(Bloom P.O.V)**

I was sleeping peacefully but got interrupt by a scream which sound like your anoyying alarm clock but WAY worse than that.

I'm so gonna smack the life out of that weasel.

" Ugh, what? " I groaned sleepily.

" Excuuuuse me hon, you're talking to the Princess of Solaria here. " The person said.

" What now Stel, one of you're weird experiments that can blow up the whole school? " I said sarcastically, sitting up on my bed.

Stella winced and rolled her eyes.

" Um, no. Did you forgot, Miss, Anoyying Griselda sassed us to wake up early tomorrow which is today that we're going to that 'oh so school'. Plus, we must look our best. We need to be some cute, hot, beautiful girls who walk down the halls and they say ' oh my god, those girls look eco pretty'. " Stella explained and don't forget the almost half of the sentence is full of sass.

" So come on girl, the others are already at the living room. Uuuuup. " Stella told me draging me out of my room.

I sighed in defeat and walked to the living room.

* * *

 **( Stella P.O.V)**

I saw Bloom walk to the living room, leaving me following her.

She can be a heavy sleeper sometimes, it's her habit. So it's typical for us.

" *Yawn* Hey guys. " Bloom greeted,yawning.

" Hello to you too sleepyhead. " They greeted back, teasing.

" Okay, enough chit chat girls. " I mentioned.

" I brought you guys here cause I've come prepared. And as the saying goes, first come first served and whatever the meaning is. " I said.

" Actually it mea- " Tecna tried to explained but got interrupt by my bright sunny magic.

" Stella! " The others shouted, shutting their eyes from my light.

Hehe...

* * *

 **(No P.O.V)**

The girls shut their eyes from the light. When the light was gone, the girls open their eyes. When they open their eyes, they gasped while Stella just chuckled proud of herself.

" Whoa Stel, normally I will insult you but wow this is kind of cute. " Musa admitted, looking at her new look for the new school.

" Me two. " Aisha agreed, still looking at her new look.

" Me three. " Flora agreed too, looking at her new look.

" Same goes for us. " Bloom and Tecna agreed in unison, also looking at their new look.

" You're welcome of course. " Stella said proudly.

" Don't get too proud. " Flora teased.

Aisha nudged Stella at that.

Stella just rolled her eyes.

Stella is wearing a red-violet top with purple thick arms and waist cuffs. She has a two layer skirt which is orange and dark orange followed with invisible layers of skirt with glitter to match. Stella's hair is tide to a half ponytail and have small piece of curly bangs. She wears a pair of orange earrings and a matching two piece necklace. She also wears a sparkly and pearly bangle to match. **(Stella's is from the collection 'Glam Glitter' from season 7 episode 21, see it to know. )**

Bloom is wearing a baby blue 90's dress with light pink arm length sleeves end with blue cuffs. She has a big pink bow at the neck line of the dress and she also have white pearls follow from the top to the bottom of the dress. She also has a pink belt at the end with light pink dress ruffles at the bottom of the belt. She wears a blue headband with a pair of pink hoops earrings. Her hair is tied in a low ponytail and a piece of hair is tide into a small braid tide with little pink bows. She wears pink socks with blue jewels and baby blue stilletos with a small pink bow on each stilleto to match. Finally, she wears a plain dark pink bracelet. **(Bloom's is from the collection ' Old School Alfea' from season 7 episode 2, see it to know. )**

Flora is wearing a pink dress with a green neck top with purple and pink ripe stripes tide with a pink flower. Her skirt has three layers which is green, purple and pink. She has a green belt to match with sandals which is green, purple and pink in color with three blue buttons on each sandal. She wears a pair of green earrings that look like cherries. Flora also wears a purple, green and pink thick bracelet and a green headband to match. Flora's hair is put as usual. **(Flora's is from the collection 'Fairy Jungle' from season 7 episode 1, see it to know. )**

Musa is wearing a light pink t-shirt underneath a purple, blue and dark blue rocker jacket. Her jacket have pearls at the sleeves of the jacket and waist. She wears a dark pink pattern skirt. Musa's hair is put into a half bun and let loose until her butt. She also wears dangly blue and purple earrings and a plain purple necklace. Her shoes are dark pink boots with straps. **(Musa's is from the collection 'Rock Concert' from season 7 episode 26, see it to know. )**

Aisha is wearing a green beachy dress with blue patterns, the top of the dress has a sweet heart neck-line and has a thin purple fish net neck-line and tide around the neck. Her dress also has a purple belt with light purple and blue flowers to match. There are also two small purple bows at the hem of the dress, lifting the sides of the dress up to her thigh. Aisha's hair is tide into a half bun and let loose that reach her waist. Her shoes are green and purple high heels decorated with a small blue flower on each heel. Finally, she wears a green headband with purple and blue flowers to match. **(Aisha's is from the collection 'Calavera' from season 6 episode 15, see it to know. )**

Last but not least, Tecna is wearing a purple and gold side dress. The bottom of the dress has a black zig-zag pattern and has a black belt at the waist of the dress. The gold side strap of the dress is at the shoulder and tight while the purple side of the dress is loose and it's at the arm. She also wears light purple leggings to match. Tecna's hair is tide into a short low ponytail and tide with a golden hair tie. Her shoes are high heels and strapped in gold. She also wears a pair of back triangular earrings. Finally, she wears a golden bangle and chocker to match. **(Tecna's is from the collection 'Time Travel' from season 7 episode 2, see it to know. )**

* * *

 **( Flora P.O.V)**

After we took a look at our new looks, we went to stripped the new looks using our magic and put them at our bedrooms for us to take a shower. After all of us already take a shower, we dress up in the clothes that Stella gave and do our make-up. Then, we start to pack our bags.

 _ **After 1 hour...**_

" Stella, hurry up! " Aisha groaned, plumping to the couch at the living room.

" Yeah, what she says. " Bloom agreed.

" Fine! Fine! Sheesh! " Stella shouted from her room.

After 5 minutes, Stella came out with 5...no, 13 bags from her grasp.

" What the heck?! " All of us exclude Stella shrieked in unison.

" Stel, do you need ALL that for just 1 year? " I asked, bewildered.

Stella nodded in response.

" She looks like she's going to move out. " Musa joked. We giggled quietly at Musa's joke.

" Come on girls, we have 3...wait 2 minutes left to go see . " Tecna calculated, looking at her phone.

We nodded in return. We took our bags while Stella uses her magic and walk towards Miss. Faragonda's office.

After getting there for almost 2 minutes, we stopped in front of the office door. I walk foward, took a deep breath and knocked at the door. The door opened revealing Miss Griselda and said.

" You're late. " Miss Griselda said, her eyebrows narrowed.

" Jesus, can she just give it break for like once? " Stella whispered to us.

We shook our heads as a 'no'.

Stella just sighed in defeat.

" Sorry Miss Griselda. " We apologized in unison.

Miss Griselda snored then walk inside, giving us space to walk in.

After we walk in, there stood Miss Faragonda. We went to confront her.

" Girls, are you ready? " Miss F asked us.

" Yes we are. " Tecna answered for all of us.

" Good, then use this portal to get to that school. " Miss F told us.

Bloom walk up to the portal and put her right hand there. Then Bloom tried to go in but got interrupt by Miss F.

" Wait! I forgot, girls bring this gem with you at all times. If you have an emergency, use this gem but be warned, this gem only gives you 1 help. So use it wisely. This gem also have a lot of uses such as time traveling, access to the mini world and others. " Miss F explained.

" What's a mini world? " I asked.

" And what is the meaning of 'others'? " Tecna asked too.

" You will find out soon, now hurry! Get in before the portal closes! " Miss reminded.

We quickly get into the portal which is bringing us six around, around and around!

" WWWOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH " We screamed in unison.

This is going to be one dizzy ride.

* * *

 **(No P.O.V)**

After the Winx got out of the portal, they look at their surroundings.

" Where are we? " Aisha groaned, getting up.

" I don't know, but it looks like we're in a forest. " Tecna replied, getting up too.

After all they got up, they look at the forest.

" More like a magical forest. " Flora admitted, looking around the forest.

" Atleast we still look cute. " Stella said, dusting at herself.

The others just rolled their eyes.

" Man, where's that darn school? " Musa sighed, looking around hoping to find the school.

" There! Come on, we can miniaturize our bags so it will be easier for us and we won't be late. " Bloom replied, pointing to the school not far away from them.

We miniaturize our bags and walk towards the school.

 ** _After 30 minutes..._**

The Winx finally got to the school. Now, the Winx are just outside the doors of the school.

Bloom took a deep breath and said.

" Ready? " Bloom asked the girls.

" Ready. " The other girls said in unison.

Bloom open the doors of the school and they walk in.

* * *

When the Winx walk in, everyone in the school gasped.

The six of them gulped and just walk foward until a guy stop them.

" This is awkward. " Musa said sarcastically.

" Told ya its about the look. " Stella said, a smirk forming at her face.

" Yeah, yeah. " All of them sighed, rolling their eyes.

" Woah girls, looking pretty hot here, do you girls wanna see my PERFORMANCE! " The guy said and screamed-sing.

" Um, hi I'm... rebet, rebet, rebet... " Another guy tried to introduce but fail miserably because he has turned into a frog.

" EWWWWW! " The girls ewwed, backing away from him.

" Oh don't be such a coward, ladies, it's pleasure to meet you beautiful ones. " ANOTHER guy came and kissed Flora's hand.

Flora's face blushed bright red.

" Enough, you girls must be the exchange students right? " An old man whose dressed up elegantly asked them.

The Winx nodded in response.

" Well then, follow me. Just ignore these morons. " The old man said, telling us to follow him.

We look at each other and follow him.

" Man, this is going to be one exciting year. " The boys said in unison, looking at the Winx whom is following the old man.

* * *

 **So... This is chapter 4 everybody! Hope you like it and try to guess the boys who went to introduce to the Winx, and who was the old man. Send a review if you guys know the answer. Hope you like this chapter and send a review if you readers have any suggestion.**

 **And...**

 **GOOD DAY!**


End file.
